Dashwood's Daughters
by AnglophileveterisAmericae
Summary: Discover the immense faith in the seemingly-insecure future of Norlands Park – previously a Dashwood primogenture estate. Not there yet but it will be set in the Regency period.
1. Prequel Primogeniture

**Acknowledgement**: This is a sequel to Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility and all the original characters belong to Miss Austen, as does the main setting.

This is the first chapter of my prequel called Primogeniture and it is a reference for the current Dashwood's family estate. Primogenture means that it is a firstborn son's prerogative to inherit all of his father's wealth or property.

The setting for the Prequel is of course Sussex, Norland Park but also Norfolk and particularly Norwich the home town of Miss Hathaway and Somerset Bath the current residence of Henry Dashwood. Each chapter should be around no more than three months possibly four unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Geoffrey Dashwood was proud of his family name but not of his predicament. It might be supposed that a man of such wealth and progeny might not have a care in the world, but nothing could be further from the truth. The lines in his face indicated this most clearly.

Geoffrey Dashwood asked more to himself than to his older sister Mrs Joanne Zelly. 'What are we to do, my dear?'

Joanne got that familiar tone of voice and a smile that told she was up to no good. 'You know what would solve this predicament enough with the charity for the young boy. Why would you not take my advice and change the details of the primogeniture in favour for my only son Gabriel? You should not be a stranger to the fact that I still believe to this very day that if our dear father had recovered from his scarletania, he would have abandoned this antiquated institution.'

Geoffrey Dashwood answered to his sister's preposterous suggestions the best why he could, with complete and utter silence.

Mr Dashwood turned in despair to thinking of his ancestor, John Dashwood, who founded Norland Park in 1646, exactly one hundred years ago. _What on earth would he think of the current mismanagement of his estate, were he alive!_

Geoffrey Dashwood was a man of wealth and progeny as he was the eldest son to Mr Joseph Dashwood, the third male heir of the estate. The ancestor who founded Norland Park was named John Dashwood, who was awarded it after a successful battle for James II of England. When the king was deposed, the estate would have been confiscated had it not been for John's marriage to one of the unknown daughters' to Charles I. This is why most people in Sussex, London and Bath have the utmost respect for the Dashwoods, while behind their backs there are many rumors and speculations as to why Norland Park was not confiscated by the state.

The surname Dashwood was said to either come from an ancestor of John's that lived in close proximity to an Ashwood or the first ancestor named Dashwood could have been born in Staffordshire and a place possibly called Ashwood.

Nowadays, there was nobody who knew for sure. The Dashwoods were a proud family; proud of the fact that one of the first men named Dashwood was another John Dashwood noted in, January 1st of 1637 in St Boloph's Bishopsgate London. A man known as Zachary Dashwood was also recorded in 1693 in the Calendar of Wills in Devon.

Geoffrey Dashwood would have been a proud man were it not for the fact that his late wife from a thirty years long marriage had failed to give him a male heir. Geoffrey Dashwood was not childless, however. His wife had blessed him with five daughters much like his grandfather Jacob, who, had been persuaded to remarry his cousin Elizabeth to ensure that Norland passed to a male heir because, prior to Jacob's birth, the estate had become subject to agnatic primogeniture.

Fortunately for Geoffrey, he would not be forced to end the primogeniture that had been established at Norland one hundred years ago. Geoffrey Dashwood would not be forced to turn Norland into an entail even though his wife only managed to give him five daughters. Every cloud has a silver lining and this was true indeed for Geoffrey Dashwood, whose younger brother George passed before the birth of his only son. As sad as he had been, the birth of a male heir ensured the continuation of the primogeniture at Norland. While Geoffrey Dashwood had been forced to grow up without a father since he was the last living son to a Dashwood man it meant his future was secured. Since old Geoffrey had an interest in seeing his young nephew marry so that he in turn could have a legitimate male heir he often hosted both dances and dinners at Norland in an effort to make his nephew familiar with ladies of rank, pedigree and wealth.

Geoffrey Dashwood might have found a legitimate heir who would be able to continue the primogeniture at his estate, yet, his problems were not considered solved until his nephew married and preferably had a son. For that, young Henry Dashwood had to marry. So far Geoffrey's nephew had spent three years attending every wedding march and every season since his graduation from Cambridge. It puzzled Geoffrey why his young nephew seemed so uninterested in marrying; Geoffrey did not require his young nephew to marry for love. He still tried to convince Henry to marry only for the sake of his wealth and a continued primogeniture. I hope my nephew soon will come to his senses and make a sensible decision. I would not like to be known as the first Dashwood who ended the agnatic primogeniture in favour of a cognatic primogeniture. My worst fears would be to see Norland turned into an entail after my passing. Geoffrey Dashwood thought as he sat inside his study smoking on his pipe.

* * *

**Somerset, Bath December 10th**

Henry Dashwood knew his surname required him to marry a woman from a wealthy family. He had accepted that he probably would not be able to marry for love. Prior to the actual wedding, neither Henry Dashwood nor Elenore Hathaway had exchanged as much as one word with each other. No, to Henry Dashwood marriage was nothing but a legal institution yet a necessary one. A marriage ensured that legitimate heirs would be born under the family name and his fortune would be bestowed upon them. With his estimated wealth of ten thousand pounds he had every reason for wanting a legitimate heir, and for that Henry at last accepted that the time had come for him to seek a wife.

Henry's uncle met her first at Elenore's coming out in September of 1746. Elenore Hathaway was the youngest daughter in a family of eleven. Her oldest brother Adam was twenty-six and had an estimated wealth of five thousand pounds. Benjamin, the second elder brother, was his older brother's heir presumptive to their father's earldom and title of Earl Hathaway of Norwich. He earned his living in the British Royal Army as a lieutenant. Charles, the third brother, was twenty-one and in the Navy. David was a physician apprentice and soon to be nineteen and Francis was supposed to be a vicar and eighteen. The sixth brother George was seventeen, Isaac was the seventh he was at fifteen, and James was thirteen. Elenore Hathaway was a plain girl with a simple and naive mind. He was used to dishonest and false people since birth when everyone doted on him hand and foot but spoke ill of his parents behind his poor mother's back. Henry hoped Elenore never would be dishonest or unfaithful, just as he expected her to rarely cause a fight between them. For everyone else, the marriage between Mr Dashwood and Miss Hathaway was a mystery.

The dress Elenore wore at her coming out in Sussex, Norland Park, was a lavender blue silk dress that complemented her red hair and green eyes.

It was his Uncle Geoffrey Dashwood who was responsible for his nephew's meeting with Miss Hathaway from Norfolk, Norwich. Miss Hathaway had two sisters; Margery had only given birth to one child, Anne her second sister had given birth to two daughters and a son so far. Until then he would have expected his Uncle, even more so than his mother would take little to no notice in Elenore. That was why Miss Hathaway first encountered her future mother-in-law at her very own wedding. Henry feared that meeting her sooner might cause his promise of marriage to Miss Hathaway to be breached by Miss Hathaway's jilting. Although Elenore Hathaway was plain, her youth was one of the incentives for Henry marrying her. The other one was Miss Hathaway's dowry of ten thousand pounds. Her oldest sister, Mrs Margery Baker, had been given a dowry of five thousand pounds and her younger sister, Mrs Anne Gallant, was given one of seven thousand five hundred pounds. Miss Hathaway was certainly a suitable bride for Geoffrey Dashwood's nephew Henry and there was certainly no reason for Miss Hathaway to want to consider jilting the promise of marriage to someone like Henry Dashwood. Everyone knew he was the sole heir to Geoffrey Dashwood's grand estate and wealth.

At last Henry had found a woman who was his equal in rank and he allowed himself to feel love for his wife. She was the first woman who had not been interested in him only because of his wealth.

As she blushed suddenly, young Mrs Dashwood was again transformed before his very eyes to the pure, kind woman, the first and last woman Henry was convinced that he would ever love. 'Mr Dashwood, please there is no need to flatter me since I already am your wife.'

He reassured her while caressing her soft curls that stirred memories of a lavender scent. 'Mrs Dashwood, I do believe you have managed to make someone fall in love with you.'

She whispered carefully and reached out to touch his hand.'Mr Dashwood, please, there is no need to flatter me. I know that you did not marry me based on my countenance. As your wife you could spare me your flattery. You do not know me well enough yet to give me such a compliment.'

He was giving her the most adoring look as he reassured her, 'A pleasing countenance does not last forever, nor does youth.'

Suddenly conscious of her husband's rather endearing glances that were acceptable since they were married, she tried to speak with confidence, 'Mr Dashwood I never imagined that I would be married off to someone like you.' Yet young Elenore Dashwood had not yet fully adjusted to the changes a married life required.

With a sudden urgency in his voice, he said, 'Elenore, please, since we are married now there is no reason for you to insist on calling me Mr Dashwood when we are alone.'

She could feel herself blushing as she nervously asked. 'Then what name would you prefer I use?'

Henry insisted still gazing at his wife, 'Elenore, darling you are my wife now so it is perfectly all right for you to use my given name. As my wife now you are expected to use my first name in our home.'

She tenderly reached for his hand as she promised, 'I'm very sorry Henry. I will not continue doing that.'

Overall, Mr Dashwood was more than pleased with his decision to marry Miss Hathaway. Despite what everyone had said, his marriage certainly was not unhappy. He could not help but to begin to feel afraid; afraid that his married bliss and happiness would come to a sudden end very soon.

* * *

**Somerset Bath December 13th**

George Dashwood's nephew Henry agreed to marry Miss Hathaway, and they were married at a nearby church in Bath while residing at the primogeniture estate just three days earlier under Special license. Uncle Dashwood and Aunt Zelly had insisted on hosting a dance in celebration of the newlyweds. Even after the celebration Aunt Zelly had agreed to let the young couple stay a week at the estate to get accustomed to each other. Henry was easing into his new role as a married man with responsibilities and duties. The same could not be said for his young bride, Elenore knew of course that she would have to marry and soon enough be someone's wife. She just did not expect her to be married so soon after her coming out, besides her coming out Mrs Dashwood had only been attended three dances. Few men were equal to Henry Dashwood in rank, and even fewer had a higher rank than him. Now a married man with a wife married to his name he hoped his young wife would be able to live up to his expectation and what he expected from his wife. Henry did not expect much from a wife, he demanded loyalty and complete honesty. He hoped that Elenore would realize and accept all the duties and responsibilities he knew his Uncle Geoffrey and maternal uncles were sure to subject her to.

Henry began, 'Elenore, I want to ask you something,' As usual he and his wife, regularly having encountered each other earlier in the day, spent hours after finishing each meal passionately engaging in discussions.

Elenore encouraged, 'Please Henry my, love, do not hesitate on my account.'

He explained, "I know we have not yet been married for that long, but I still would like you to become acquainted with your new family my. You already know my mother, but I would also like it very much if you became acquainted with my Uncle, Aunt and cousins."

She said in a hesitating voice, 'Do you really think I am ready for that? Of course I would like to very much. I just hope I do not embarrass you.'

He continued, 'Darling Elenore, I do not think that would be possible. Besides I have confidence in you. If you agree, I would like to send invitations out for the Easter weekend.'

With a more positive sounding tone she said. 'Henry my love, I do trust your judgment and I will look forward to meeting your family.'

He began to give her a long presentation of his family, 'I am the youngest male in the Dashwood family. My poor mother became a widow before I even was born, I have my father's older brother Geoffrey to be grateful to, since he very much helped raise me and he has improved my future quite a lot. On my mother's side we have several ancestors who were born as triplets and on my father's side twins seem to run in the family.'

In pure shock she exclaimed, 'I had no idea that both twins and triplets run in your family!'

He confessed to her, 'Well you know now, Mrs Dashwood, and I wanted to tell you sooner but I was afraid this knowledge would cause you to breach our promise of marriage.'

She carefully replied, 'I wish you had not kept this a secret, but I am happy that you decided to tell me. Henry Dashwood, as your wife I am supposed to know these things.'

_Of course I want nothing else than to give my husband many legitimate heirs. Yet the thought of having a baby of my own, even as little few as one, is the scariest of thoughts right now. I know it is my duty as my husband's legal wife, yet I hate the thought of pregnancy and of giving birth whereas I adore children. If there only was a way to escape pregnancy and childbirth yet still get a child…_

Elenore hoped she would bear her husband a child. However, she knew herself well enough to know she was not yet prepared for motherhood. She had not even been preparing for marriage, yet she knew that marriage usually included babies as in legitimate heirs. What Elenore did not know was that women had no say over their bodies once they married, just as you never could be certain when or if a baby would decide to enter into the world... Her older sisters could of course have shared what they knew of married life and motherhood had they not lived so far away from each other. Of course, the age difference between the three of them only managed to further complicate their limited relationship to one another.

If only there was another woman with whom I could share my married worries. Of course I still have my brother's two servants. As much as I would like to confide in them I know it simply would not do. Not now when I am a married woman. I know I probably am closer to them than what is socially accepted. Elenore thought to herself as she lay awake later that night...

_oooOooo_

Author's Note: The information about the surname Dashwood was not fabricated it was found on Name Origin Research.


	2. Primogeniture part II

**Somerset, Bath, 15th December**

'Mrs. Dashwood, oh how I am fond of finally being able to use that name for someone other than my mother!,' exclaimed Henry with tenderness and care as he gazed into Elenore's, innocent eyes.

Mrs. Dashwood managed to reply without having to stop smiling, and she even blushed. 'Believe me, Mr Dashwood, the feeling is not mutual.'

Henry was clearly not expecting to get the answer he received from none other than his new wife. He nervously stroked his hair and stammered, 'Mrs Dashwood I gather you do not reciprocate my feelings in a manner that a husband should be able to expect from his own wife.'

'Please forgive me, husband dear, I beg you to remember that most women equal to my age would not have been offered a promise of marriage, let alone be married within the same year as their coming out.'

Henry seemed regretful and apologized, yet the tension in the room was obvious as the husband clearly had been hurt by his wife's inexperience and naive and simple mind. 'How foolish of me, I should, of course, have been more considerate towards your youth.'

Elenore placed Mr. Dashwood's hand between her own and began to carefully stroke and caress her husband's hand. 'No, please Mr. Dashwood, please I beg you, do not apologize on my behalf when I am responsible for causing all this trouble.'

Elenore had feared her husband would demand to be introduced to her family, which meant she would have to travel back and meet each of her brothers, although Elenore had learned to handle her five older brothers by now. Adam was a proud young man whose main concern was protecting his family reputation, and who was constantly preoccupied with ways on how he could improve it. Benjamin was closest to his older brother and wanted to be everything he was, yet his main concerns were love and reputation. Charles wanted an equal status to his brothers, yet he also strived for happiness. David's main concerns were also love and a pleasing reputation. Francis and George may have been too young to worry about such things, which were a relief for Elenore, who was closer to her younger brothers than any of her older. Please, please do not expect me to return to Norfolk and Norwich, not with both my mother and father passed, Elenore thought. I would lie if I did not confess to looking forward into seeing both Francis and George again. Yet I fear my marriage now prevents me from sharing their world.

'Elenore, my love, even though my uncle is responsible for our being married, I still know very little of you. I think any respectable married man is expected to at least have met his wife's parents or family.'

'Sweet husband, I will write my brother Adam to tell him to expect us. Though I confess that I do not look forward to having to return, not even for a visit.'

How foolish of him. His uncle had of course let Henry know that both Miss Hathaway's parents had unfortunately passed ten years ago. He now felt embarrassed that it had slipped his mind… Henry attempted to speak as he felt tears building in the corner of his eyes and his throat got thicker. 'Mrs Dashwood, I would be guilty of dishonesty if I did not confess that your words have hurt my pride. I may be your senior by seven years, yet I assure you that marriage is as new to me as it is for you.'

She could tell her words must have hurt when she intended nothing of that sort as she had prepared her answer. Elenore was not used to interacting with men, nor did she know what expectations that a marriage placed upon the wife of any man, be he gentry, clergy or a military man. Nobody had raised her with the necessary knowledge that a married woman was assumed to know. However, this fault was not to be placed on Elenore. In fact, she was without guilt. As the youngest daughter out of three, and with many brothers besides, neither her brothers nor her sisters were relying on her marriage to secure the family's status or preserve the Hathaway family's good reputation. Elenore's late parents, Earl Adam Hathaway and Lady Anne, were both fortunate to have a pleasing countenance. Women were known to be jealous of Lady Anne Hathaway's beauty, and before meeting Earl Hathaway, many men had offered Anne a promise of marriage. If Lady Anne was beautiful, her husband was known to be handsome, and many men tried to become better acquainted with the Earl. Men admired Earl Hathaway and went to great lengths to be his new best friend. The firstborn child may have been a daughter, but that was all forgiven as it became obvious that the firstborn daughter had inherited her mother's beauty and her father's eyes.

* * *

**Norwich, Norfolk, 19th December**

'I dare say, Earl Hathaway, that you were wise to allow your youngest sister to be married to the Dashwood heir,' said Lady Hathaway.

'You have my undivided attention, Lady Hathaway. What causes you to bring up my youngest sister without any valid reason?'

'Dear Earl Hathaway, why would you be so surprised? She is your sister after all. A marriage does not dissolve progeny and she will always be a Hathaway by birth, my dear. It seems young Mrs. Dashwood is inquiring about the possibility of visiting her family.'

'Are you certain those are the words of my youngest sister? Could you please recite her letter to me? It does sound out of character for her, and unless you recite her words exactly I cannot trust those words.'

'Dear husband, I was as shocked as you, I assure you! It clearly must be the work of that young husband of your sister's. I would be surprised if he was not the actual author responsible for this letter. Should he not be, I dare say he must have used his influence to make your sister write to us. She certainly knows better!'

Elenore knew that neither of her older siblings was interested in her once she was married off to Mr. Dashwood. She imagined what commotion her letter must receive. Fortunately though, she managed to persuade her husband into taking her to see his mother first.

_I confess that I miss all three of my younger brothers, George, Isaac and especially James. Oh, how I wish we could play like we used to before I became Mrs. Dashwood. Alas, I must accept that my younger brothers still are considered children. Although George is my senior by one year, he is still considered a young child. As for me, I am a married woman, to a Dashwood no less, and I must remember that I have a certain reputation to live up to. I am always happy to see my older sisters-in-law. Out of all them I pity my oldest brother's wife, since she only has had a daughter, despite being married for much longer than a year. I wish my second brother's wife would agree to be my friend, as I just know we both could benefit from a mutual friendship. I admire and look up to my third brother's wife, while I wish I would be as amiable as my fourth brother's wife. As for my fifth brother, who is expected to marry very soon, I know his future wife despises me already._

* * *

**Gloucestershire, Bristol, 20th December**

Henry's mother was still a handsome and relatively young widow. It was hard for new acquaintances to completely believe that Mrs. Dashwood not only was a widow, but also a mother to an adult son. Mrs. Dashwood's future was somewhat easier when she had borne a Dashwood heir posthumously by her husband George. As much as she loved her only son, she would have wanted a daughter as well. Fortunately though, with her son's wedding to Miss. Hathaway, she was more than happy that by her son's marriage she finally gained a daughter. Elenore Dashwood was Mrs. Dashwood's daughter legally by her son's marriage to her. Most people did not openly confess the happiness or joy of gaining a daughter-in-law whom they have never previously met. Young widow Dashwood was different. She was a warm, generous woman, who had the most beautiful smile and a laughter that could cure anyone's bad temper. Perhaps it was Mrs. Dashwood's youth that was responsible for this. Most people believed so, and because she was the mother to the youngest Dashwood heir, people tended to take no notice of Mrs. Dashwood's peculiar manners. She was after all a Dashwood wife and widow and, more importantly, mother to a Dashwood heir. Earlier that morning, when Mrs Dashwood was preparing to meet her daughter-in-law for only the second time, she wanted to make a good impression. If her late husband had been alive, she would have turned to him for advice regarding her wardrobe selection. Now she found herself doubting whether she should wear a sombre white, a dashing red, or a modest blue. Mrs. Dashwood was still a young woman, who had kept her beauty. Her blonde curls and bright blue eyes were still as bright and shiny now as it they had been twenty-five years ago. Even though she slowly transitioned back from wearing darker colours after her official mourning period was over, Mrs Dashwood had preferred darker colours ever since.

Henry and Elenore had gone to visit Henry's mother and uncles in Bristol. Elenore had finally conceded, since she understood that it was expected that a husband should have met his wife's family at least once. Had not Henry continued with his praises, pleas and requests, the visit back to Norwich, Norfolk would have happened at some point, but certainly not as soon as a few weeks.

'I consider myself very fortunate to see someone like you married to my sweet boy," Henrietta Dashwood said in a warm, inviting voice.'

'The feeling is mutual, Mrs. Dashwood,' Elenore heard herself say.

'There could not be any other woman more suitable to be a Dashwood wife,"'Henry's mother wasted no time in expressing how she felt as she spread compliments and praise on the young woman.

'Indeed,' was all Elenore managed to say. _She hoped her mother-in-law would not press the subject more. She had only been married to Mrs. Dashwood's young son for less than two months. It was too early to proclaim her love, since she didn't know her husband well enough_. Elenore pitied her young widowed mother-in-law, so she decided to pretend.

'Please allow me to use your Christian name, Elenore. We are not only family to me. You are so much more than my son's wife. I like to think of you as the daughter that I never had. I hope the two of us will become the best of friends,' Henry's mother said as she placed both Elenore's hands between her own.

'I hope so too, Mrs. Dashwood."'Elenore thought the elder Mrs. Dashwood seemed like someone she might come to love and maybe, just maybe, Henry's mother - in time - could replace the one she had lost. She decided to humour her mother-in-law, who truly seemed genuine in her confession that her daughter-in-law was a most suitable candidate to be her only son's wife.

'Unfortunately dear, my oldest brother Adam is still preoccupied overseas and is not expected to return until Easter. I know how much he was looking forward to meeting the wife of his nephew,' Henry's mother slowly said in a voice that apparently said that she was sad. Sad that her older brother was unable to be back to welcome the wife of his nephew into their extended family. The visit back to Bristol was originally planned for later. It was Geoffrey who suggested they visit Henry's mother first. He had been hoping that his older sister would not cause a fight over the planned Christmas dinner that she had consented to that Henry could attend along with his wife.

The elder Mrs. Dashwood was at first worried when Geoffrey had told her he hoped that Henry would be married before the end of the year. Of course, if anyone else had told her the same thing she would indeed have worried, but since it was her late husband's older brother who was responsible for the request, Henrietta Dashwood saw no reason for concern. Henry's uncle had promised to look after her and her young son, and he had so far never broken his promise. Therefore, once Mrs Dashwood's son had married, she immediately became curious and wanted to know more about her son's young wife. Her brother-in-law had to repeat everything he knew of Miss Elenore Hathaway. Even though Henry had married within that year, as his uncle predicted, Henry's mother hoped her son's marriage would be fruitful and she even hoped that her son would grow to love his wife, just as she hoped her daughter-in-law would reciprocate her son's affection.

* * *

**Sussex, Norland Park, 24th December**

'Father, you may think that Norland's primogeniture is saved with our cousin now a married man at last,' Joanna James said as she attempted to remind her father of something every member of the Dashwood family had known since growing up.

'Of course the primogeniture is safe as long as Henry is alive.' The lines in Geoffrey Dashwood's face were less apparent now, his shoulders were no longer raised and his posture seemed relaxed. The youngest Dashwood heir had finally married, and with that the burdens on the old man's shoulders were not as heavy, yet he seemed unable to completely relax. Usually, the thought of his daughters was a reason for happiness and joy. He tried his best to smile, but the smile seemed insincere.

'It is imperative that our cousin soon becomes a father,'Georgiana Marlowe said, sounding obviously concerned as she placed her right hand on top of her father's. Geoffrey Dashwood knew this all too well. How many times had he been told the same thing by his father? He gave out a slight sigh as he slowly nodded in agreement.

'Yes my darling, you are right. For this to happen, young Elenore needs to bear a son.' Geoffrey realized the words did not come out as freely as he imagined they would.

'I do confess that I used to be worried for Norland's future, like just like all my daughters. With George's son finally a married man, at least some of the pressure is gone,' Geoffrey's sister, Joanna Zelly, said in a harsh tone as she carefully watched each niece's reaction to her words.

'We would not want the family estate to be subject to entailment and a possible feud between Aunt Zelly and our husbands,' Henrietta Porter confessed a little later when Aunt Zelly was no longer in the room.

'Now, now, ladies, Henry married just the other week and his wife is young and healthy. There is still no reason to have fear. And as you all know, our dear father is still alive and well,' Isabella Scott said and smiled as she tried to cheer her sisters and old father up.

'Yes of course, you are correct, Henrietta. For all we know, Mrs Dashwood might already be expecting the next Dashwood heir!' Georgiana exclaimed, both excited and relieved.

'Ladies, you really are not fair to our young cousin. I am certain he will fully grasp what is expected of him- and his young wife. If not now, I do believe the time will come when they both will understand,' Katherine Wakefield said in a calm but most serious sounding tone of voice. Geoffrey Dashwood did not want to worry for his nephew and his bride, yet he wondered if young Henry fully comprehended that the survival of the Dashwood name, as well as the future of his primogeniture estate, now relied on him. Was Henry's wife aware of how important her role was and how important the wedding had been? The marriage between the fortunate young couple was one that had potential, since Henry's wife was young. Yet it worried Geoffrey that his other nephew by his older sister, Mrs Zelly, would bear fruit before the union of his designated heir.

_I hope Henry will not cause me disappointment regarding his marriage to young Miss. Hathaway. I would hate it if my sister's predictions came true_. Geoffrey Dashwood thought to himself as he calmed his nerves as he and retreated back into his library.


	3. Primogeniture part III

**Author's note**: The rating will be changed to K+ starting from chapter III or chapter IIII , not decided exactly when it depends on the content in both of those chapters. Up until now the rating has been K but it is not actually a children's story. Eventually the rating will be T but I will not change it until necessary.

* * *

**Kent, Dover New Years' Eve**

How do I cure this faith of mine, had I not been born a female the future heir to the Dashwood primogeniture would most certainly have been my son. Mrs. Zelly did feel wronged by her late father since he had refused change the primogeniture in favour of her, his firstborn legitimate child. Late Mr. Dashwood assured her he would make the necessary arrangements for the primogeniture when she married. After Mrs. Zelly's marriage the primogeniture remained unchanged and had it not been for her younger brother's widow and her posthumous birth of a male heir her father promised that the primogeniture estate would be turned over to the Zelly family and her son. Since Mrs. Zelly's son Gabriel married shortly before Henry, Mrs. Zelly insisted to spend Christmas with her son. As usual Christmas at Norland meant that Geoffrey's daughters came to visit or to stay.

Ever since Mrs. Zelly married her husband her life had been the way she wanted it, their firstborn child had been a daughter. However the legitimate heir and son arrived into the Zelly family less than a year later. Mrs. Zelly raised her children as she pleased, her elder daughter learned the pianoforte, dance and to converse, necessary skills for a woman whom was likely to marry someone from the gentry. As for her only son she thought him very early that she expected him to one day be the future heir of the Dashwood primogeniture estate. She insisted on sending the young boy to Oxford to get a suitable education necessary for an heir. When it had been time for Gabriel Zelly to consider marriage he dared not upset his mother. Mrs. Zelly's son agreed to marry the first woman she introduced him too...

'Do not despair son even if your cousin Henry married shortly after you there is no guarantees that my family's estate will remain primogeniture. Should young Mrs. Dashwood fail to have a son your uncle would be forced to alter the arrangements of the primogeniture and turn it into an entailment benefiting a full blood relative or the next male heir,' Mrs. Zelly confidently said.

'Mother do you still believe I stand a chance to be the heir of Norland?' Gabriel , her son was not as certain as his mother and a part of him was hesitating over becoming heir to Norland Park when in fact his younger nephew seemed more deserving of them both.

'As far as I am concerned your uncle may change the primogeniture as often as he wants. Since there is no other Dashwood after cousin Henry the estate should fall into the Zelly's hands,' Mrs. Zelly declared as she attempted to reassure her only son.

'I will do my best to become a father before Cousin Henry I promise you Mama,' Gabriel said it was better to agree with his mother than to cause a fight. The only other person Gabriel's mother listened to had been her since long now deceased husband.

'Son I trust you and believe you,' Mrs. Zelly said relieved.

A few years later after five more births the second daughter had arrived this young girl was as little disappointment as the firstborn had been. The second daughter was assumed to be a true beauty and even an English rose yet the second daughter had her mother's eyes and lips instead of soft golden curls this daughter's hair was as dark as her mother's eyes. Several years later when the third daughter was born everyone expected this one to be as beautiful as her oldest sister or as handsome as her second. Instead of golden curls her hair was in the shade of scarlet some people called it mahogany but only to be nice. Her older sisters soon determined the shade of Elenore's red strands were nothing more than rust. She also had a pale skin with angry freckles and green piercing eyes.

* * *

**Sussex, Norland Park January 3rd**

'When do father expect that we should receive news of Mrs. Dashwood's confinement?,' asked Mrs. Georgiana Marlowe quite concerned.

'It for sure is fortunate that our young nephew Henry finally came to his senses.' Mrs. Henrietta Porter softly said.

'Of course we do not expect Mrs. Dashwood to have as many children as I have. One is perfectly alright.' Geoffrey Dashwood said as he nodded in full agreement.

'Yes but only if it is a son, my dear, ' Mrs. Zelly remarked with discontent.

'Father, how come we have not seen young Henry and his wife after their wedding?' , Mrs. Porter inquired since she really missed her youngest cousin but more importantly she was eager to meet her cousin's wife.

'Father you know how much we care for him and would love to meet his wife,' Mrs. Marlowe reassuringly said as she turned towards her father.

'Ladies, you know how Aunt Joanna feels and I made an agreement with her that Henry will continue being heir to Norland. However I promised her that the new heir would not be installed until after her passing.' Geoffrey Dashwood said as he attempted to settle the growing discontent.

'Sure our aunt must realize she cannot expect her son a Zelly to inherit Norland Park, a Dashwood property.' Mrs. Marlowe stated in pure disbelief.

'Remember how she wanted to have a promise of marriage between one of us and her son.' Mrs. Porter said as she struggled not to chuckle.

'Fortunately all of us are married now, and Katherine has entered her first confinement while Georgiana recently gave birth, again,' Geoffrey Dashwood said.

Henry and Elenore are visiting his mother's brother Earl Loftus in Middlesex, London.

'I do hope you realize how important you are for my nephew's future and the Dashwood primogeniture. You may be my nephew's wife but I am afraid the task only is half done until you have my nephew's son,' Earl Loftus said in a strict yet intimate voice.

'I understand Uncle Loftus,' Elenore managed to whisper a reply.

'That is the only way Norland's primogeniture can survive without being subject to entailment and a likely feud between Aunt Zelly and your husband's cousins,' reminded Earl Loftus while he glanced over at his nephew.

'Do not fear I promise I will do my part,' Elenore struggled as she stammered.

'A marriage does not need to establish out of love it can become successful in time which is what I hope for you and Henry.' Earl Loftus briefly explained.

'I may not love him now I am certain that I will in a few years,' Elenore said as she thought on how to best respond.

'Hopefully you will have accomplished what every Dashwood wife has managed before you by Loftus said in a softer voice as he encouragingly smiled.

Elenore agreed to visit every distant relative in both the Hathaway family as well as the Dashwood family. She wanted to please her husband since she realized her husband's future as a designated heir was uncertain until the birth of a legitimate heir. _I do not love him yet, as his wife it is my duty to make my husband's every wish come true. Henry was more than pleased with his new wife and once he learned it soon would be his wife's birthday he decided to surprise her with something he was certain would receive much praise. He went as far as London to purchase a horse as a surprise for Mrs Dashwood's birthday. Hopefully Mrs. Dashwood finally will understand and even appreciate my concern and care for her if she has not managed to before._

* * *

**Bristol, January 22nd**

Elenore has gone to visit her two sisters. Elenore hopes the strained relationships she has had with her older sister was due to the fact that she was so much younger and just recently married. Finally a respectable but young married woman Elenore hoped her marriage would have improved things between the three of them. Truth to be told Elenore's sister were the only direct female relatives she still had in her life.

'Darling, imagine our little Nellie finally married who would have thought certainly not anyone of us,'Lady Anne Gallant has been married for ten years to Viscount Egerton.

'The feeling is mutual dear Ann, you of course had a most generous dowry but you lacked the beauty that Margery shares with Mama nor do you have the same handsome countenance as I have from our Papa,'Margaret said reassuringly.

'It was fortunate that Adam's wife decided to spare you some of her lavender silk fabric with your red hair I hear you looked quite becoming. People could almost pass you of as beautiful, ' Anne said as she attempted to be kind without appearing as she was.

'I would gladly have given you my light rose dress but I am afraid rose is not doing anything to enhance the little beauty that you actually have, 'Margaret continued while giving poor Elenore a look of discontent and discomfort.

'Indeed, rose is an amazing colour for both brunettes and blondes.' Anne said as she nodded in agreement with the older sister.

'At least I have father's eyes and mother's nose and other than my dowry I still have my youth.' Elenore replied as she attempted to conceal how insulted she had been by her two sister's words.

'That is true dear but she is still young my dear,'Anne said as she softly spoke and gave a vague smile.

'Not only are you married now your husband is said to be heir to good fortune.' Margaret said in a voice of disbelief.

'Yes , my husband is none other than Mr. Dashwood's nephew Henry.' Elenore said , surely her two sisters could find no reason to fault her marriage or husband and the thought of her husband offered Elenore comfort and strength.

'Oh dear, it truly amazes me that our brother approved Mr Dashwood's promise of marriage to you!,'Margaret exclaimed in horror

'Young Dashwood is wealthy, my dear.' Anne made a failed attempt to offer peace between her sisters.

'That he is, but I for one would not want to be married into that family, not with an Aunt Zelly.'Margaret said as she wrinkled her face in repugnance.

'I understand your husband is the proclaimed heir to Norland Park.' Margaret continued, now everyone feared that Margaret soon would faint the thought of Elenore married to a Dashwood was not one either of them would have approved of. Anne married someone that had less wealth than Mr. Dashwood.

'Yes I believe that is the case,' Elenore said as she begun to hesitate as she was unsure of the exact arrangement for her husband's inheritance.

'How could you not have heard the rumour of how the Dashwood's managed to save their estate from confiscation by the state?', Margaret said as in disbelief.

'I cannot see why that would be any concern to me now,´Elenore said confidently.

'It should, it should be Elenore. Do you not realize that young Dashwood probably married you for your dowry and your inheritance?,' Margaret attempted to explain her fears to her younger naive sister.

'Why should my marriage and husband be any lesser or different from yours?', Elenore boldy asked.

'Elenore I became so worried when our oldest brother told me you married into the Dashwood's family. My fear is that you will not be able to handle to responsibilities nor expectations they Dashwood's have placed on you. Maybe not your husband but his family,' Anne said as softly as she gave her younger sister a look of concern and worry.

'Anne, our Nellie may have married someone wealthier than your husband, at least you will not have to worry about a primogeniture estate.' Margaret reassured her younger sister as best as she could. Not long after Lady Anne's marriage to Robert Gallant was his maternal aunt's estate turned into an entail placed in his possession. In comparison Norland Park was worth half of what Mr. Gallant was it was also twice as old as the Dashwood estate.

'That is true Margaret, of course how silly off me! Poor little Nellie finally married but to whom.'With that Anne's worries was resolved and the matter reduced.

Her oldest sister did not marry in to wealth nor did a grand estate do her husband Sir William Baker marries her due to her dowry. While Mrs. Dashwood's second sister married a family of modest wealth and an entailed no matter how you looked at it Mrs. Dashwood seemed to have married into the more affluent and fortunate family since the Dashwood's had both wealth and grand estate. The only thing Lady Baker had that her youngest sister had not gained was her title. Lady Margaret Baker was envious of Elenore for her husband's status, reputation wealth and the estate while Mrs. Anne Gallant truly was happy and relieved to see her youngest sister married she concealed her kindness in the presence of Lady Margaret Baker. Therefore Elenore looked forward to meeting her mother-in-law she had previously heard nothing but good things about young Mrs. Dashwood. She felt as if she already knew her mother-in-law despite never having met her in person until now. Perhaps Henry's mother would be able to provide that that motherly advice and care that she had lost at three. I hope my husband's mother will approve of me being her son's wife... The only thought Elenore found herself returning to ever since the morning and now they travelled back in style. Young Henry Dashwood had insisted they would use his new baroque.

* * *

**Somerset, Bath February 1st**

'Elenore my love once we inherit Norland Park you must have had your portrait painted as all the previous Dashwood wives and mother has.'

'If you believe it is that important to you then I will agree to it my love.'

'Good I am glad you approve, you may not think you matter to anyone but me. But darling you are the mother to the future Dashwood heir.'

'When do you think it will be since I must prepare the maid to have my lavender dress ready?'

'Oh no darling, that dress is nice but hardly suitable for a portrait in the Dashwood primogeniture estate. You must have a new dress for the occasion and I will not accept your objections. Contrary to what you believe my love your colour options are not restricted to pure blues and purples. '

'I beg to disapprove, both my sisters has told me I should stick to soft purple according to them no other colours would do.'

'Just to prove that I am right and both your sister wrong I will arrange for one of my servants to go to London to purchase fabrics in colours that will suit a future Norland mistress. I will tell them not to buy anything in blue or purple just to prove my point. '

'Darling, do not cry, do you not trust me? Would I ever embarrass you, I promise you that the colour choice will do nothing of that sort. Will you stop crying if I say you will be responsible for making the final choice?'

'I am sorry Henry, please forgive me for being so sensitive I do not know what has gotten into me lately. I am usually not this sensitive and I normally do not cry over insignificant things.'

'Elenore my love, they are not insignificant not if it matters to you-and if it matters to you then it also matters to me.'

'Please, darling, I insist you should not worry so for me.'

'My love you are my wife now, have you already forgot this? As your husband it now my duty to worry about you, after all your health determines if the primogeniture will end with me.'

'Oh, no please Henry I promise I will be myself tomorrow. All I need is good night's sleep.'

'My poor darling if you still do not feel tomorrow.'

'Please excuse me for retiring early to my room.'

Elenore had slowly adjusted to the role as Mr. Dashwood's wife, yet she still insisted on keeping the same habits that she had when she still was a young child. Mrs. Elenore Dashwood was fortunate in every aspect yet she missed her old life more than she would like to admit, since she now was a married woman she could no longer participate in the innocent games that her three younger brothers could, she could no longer share the joy and worries. Besides her three younger brothers Mrs. Dashwood had been a very lonely child and her marriage had not improved her current situation. Since she was unable to be close with her brothers she spent most days outside in Sussex nature landscape on a horse. Mr. Dashwood did not support young Mrs. Dashwood's daily exercises on a horseback yet his concern was not one that required Mrs. Dashwood to temporarily cease her daily exercises. Mr. Dashwood might not have been married for so long; it was long enough for him to start to fall in love... Since he was beginning to truly love and appreciate his wife, he did not want to remove the few pleasures Mr. Dashwood was able to enjoy.

'No need to apologize or to explain. Your health is as important as our son's one day will be. I want you to be the mother to my male heir one day soon my darling. You will without a doubt make me the happiest man on earth the day you give me good news. I promise I will love our firstborn even if it turns out to be a daughter and not a male heir. I might even change the details of my uncle's primogeniture just to favour a firstborn daughter, should it come to that my love. '

I do hope that I will not have to keep my promise to my wife since I do not want to be responsible for breaking the Dashwood primogeniture. If my firstborn should be a daughter and the heir to the estate it would mean that aunt Zelly's daughter might inherit as could her son. Not to mention my uncle's own daughters their children would all be eligible heirs if the primogeniture is changed…

_Henry Dashwood was aware of his dilemma, he loved his wife but he also wanted to honour the primogeniture estate._


End file.
